Cherish You
by sevenonesix
Summary: Just a quick couple scenes before an Olitz wedding. This will be 3-4 chapters surrounding the Pope/Grant wedding. This is after a second term for Fitz.
1. Marry Me

Olivia nervously bit her nails as she watched Karen type furiously on her cellphone stifling giggles. "Quit biting your nails, Liv," Abby scolded, "you're going to ruin your manicure." The phone buzzed with an incoming text and Karen clamped her hand tightly over her mouth to hold back her laughter. "What's so funny, Kar?"

Karen looked up at Olivia and smiled. "Gerry texted me a video of Dad. He is pacing the room with a big dumb grin on his face and he is mumbling what sounds like the preamble to the Constitution. "

Olivia walked over to the couch Karen was sitting on and took the spot beside her. "Can I see?" Karen playfully pulled the phone away. "I thought you couldn't see each other?"

"It's only bad luck if he sees me."

* * *

"We the People of the United States, in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defence.."

"Dad. you need to relax," Gerry said with laugh. "You're going to wear holes in the carpet. Why are you so nervous anyway? This is you and Liv we're talking about here."

Fitz turned around looked at his son and smiled. "Sorry, Ger. I'm just anxious. I love her so much."

"If it helps any, Karen says that Liv has been nervously trying to bite her nails but Abby keeps swatting her away from messing up her manicure." Fitz laughed and sat down on the couch. "That does help. How much longer though?" Gerry let out an exaggerated sigh and checked his watch. "About an hour. Now relax."

"I'm not going to make it."

* * *

As Olivia stepped through the threshold into the ceremony she immediately locked eyes with Fitz. All of the feelings of nervousness she had previously felt suddenly melted away as she took in the sight of his expensive tuxedo and crooked bow-tie. Standing before her was the love of her life and she couldn't wait to marry him.

Fitz felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw Olivia walking toward him arms linked with Cyrus and decked in white. She looked to be floating and he couldn't look away. He had spent so long waiting for and dreaming about this day and it the moment was finally within his grasp. He was no longer anxious. He was about to marry the love of his life.

When they reached each other she gave Cyrus a kiss on the cheek and linked arms with Fitz. Using her free hand she reached up and fixed his bow-tie, earning a slightly embarrassed grin as he leaned over to kiss her cheek and whisper into her ear. "Hi."

"Hi."

* * *

**A/N: I might leave this as a one shot. I might continue and do the ceremony/reception. I'm honestly not sure. I just had these couple of scenes pop into my head and had to write them down. I hope you enjoyed them.**

**And it kind of goes without saying but I'll add it just because...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal or any of the characters.**


	2. I do

They decided to keep the ceremony simple and relatively low-key. Olivia had Karen as her maid of honor and Abby and Quinn were bridesmaids. Gerry was his father's best man and Fitz had graciously offered Harrison and Huck the spots of groomsmen. _"Anyone who loves Olivia as much as you two do is a friend of mine,"_ he had told them at the engagement party.

Cyrus had gladly agreed to walk Olivia down the aisle in her simple white gown. Ella was flower girl and Teddy was ring bearer. It was a family affair. Perfectly fitting of Fitz and Olivia and exactly the kind of low-key event they were hoping for.

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony..."

As the officiant spoke about Olivia and Fitz, they continued to look deeply in each others eyes. In that moment they were saying with their eyes all the things they couldn't say out loud. Expressing all the emotions that were just too strong to put into words.

_I have always loved you. _

"Do you, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, take this woman to be your wife, to live together in matrimony, to love, honor, comfort her and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

_I need you more than air._

"I do."

_You were worth the wait._

"Do you, Olivia Carolyn Grant, take this man to be your husband, to live together in matrimony, to love, honor, comfort him and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

_We are in this together. _

"I do."

_You are the love of my life_

"Please repeat after me."

_I belong to you._

"I, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, take you, Olivia Carolyn Pope, to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part."

_Forever_

"I, Olivia Carolyn Pope, take you, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part."

_Forever_

As Fitz slid the wedding band onto Olivia's finger he breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Just a few more seconds and he could kiss her. She would officially be his wife and his life, their life, could begin.

_This is where I have always belonged._

Olivia couldn't help but grin as she slid his wedding band on. She finally had proof that sometimes it does work out. He was hers. Finally hers.

_I have waited so long to call you mine._

"By the powers vested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Fitzgerald, you may kiss the bride."

The hall erupted into cheers as Fitz pulled his wife towards him and kissed her. The kiss was soft, sweet and slow. A gentle reminder that this was just the start of the rest of their lives.

* * *

"We're married," he whispered as he pulled her close in the limo. "Finally married."

* * *

**A/N - I decided to continue this. There will be at least one more chapter.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Scandal.**


	3. At Last

They stepped into the reception hall as a family.

Fitz had one arm wrapped around Olivia's waist and the other around Gerry's shoulder. Olivia's right arm was wrapped around Karen's shoulders and the other around Fitz's waist.

Gerry held Teddy and whispered to him not to be scared as the doors opened and they were met with thunderous applause.

* * *

_"At last my love has come along, my lonely days are over, and life is like a song..."_

As the first chords of the song began, Fitz stepped out on the dance floor, offering a hand to his new wife. "May, I have this dance, Mrs. Grant?"

"Of course, Mr. Grant." Olivia smiled brightly as she placed her hand in his and allowed Fitz to pull her close.

_"At last the skies above are blue, my heart was wrapped up in clover the night I looked at you."_

Fitz expertly swung his new wife around the dance floor as he looked deep into her eyes. They felt the world around them disappear and suddenly it was just them. There were no secrets and no pressure. Just two people desperately hopelessly in love. And Fitz had never felt so content as he did at that moment.

_"I found a dream that I could speak to, a dream that I could call my own, I found a thrill to press my cheek to, a thrill I've never know..."_

He looked down into her beautiful brown eyes and felt his smile grow. They were married. She was his wife. They could be a family. He could have the life he had always wanted with the woman he was made to love.

_"You smile and then the spell was cast and here we are in Heaven, for you are mine at last. At last, you are mine at last."_

"I am the luckiest man in the world."

* * *

Olivia's eyes scanned the room attempting to locate her husband. Since their first dance they had barely spent five minutes together. Her eyes finally landed on Fitz leaning against a wall watching Karen and Gerry dance with Teddy and Ella.

Their eyes met across the room and Olivia motioned towards a nearby doorway. Fitz nodded his head in agreement and the two quickly but discreetly made their way over.

Olivia grabbed Fitz's hand and pulled him through the doorway into a small hallway used by the staff. As soon as the door shut behind them Olivia turned to Fitz and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi," he said as he leaned against the corridor wall and pulled her with him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Olivia happily wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his broad chest.

They stood there for a minute just enjoying their quiet embrace. Fitz gently stroked her back and rested his face against her head. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today, Mrs. Grant," he asked softly.

Olivia nodded her head in reply. "Almost as much as your son has," she added with a grin.

Fitz snorted with laughter and looked down at his wife. "I hope my children didn't frighten my new bride off with their combined maid of honor/best man speech," he said.

"Our children," she said earning a bright smile from him, "gave a wonderful speech. They are amazing kids, Fitz."

"You're amazing, Olivia."

* * *

As the night dwindled down and more and more guests started to leave, Olivia began to think back on the night she had just had and all the things that led up to this day. She was broken out of her reverie by a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, kid," Cyrus said when she turned. "James, Ella and I are going to be heading out with Teddy, Karen and Gerry soon. I was hoping to have one last dance with the bride?"

Olivia nodded and smiled as they headed for the dance floor. "Thank you for taking the kids, Cy," she said as they danced.

"It's the least I can do," he replied as he took a deep breath. "Look, Liv, I want to apologize for all I put you through. I tried my damnedest to keep you two apart and that wasn't right. I have known you a long time and you are a good friend. You deserve to be happy."

"It's forgiven and forgotten, Cy. The White House made us all a little crazy but it's over. It is time to move on with our lives." Olivia smiled at her old friend and continued on. "Now, when are you running for President? James would make an amazing First Husband and we all know if anyone can make a gay President it's Olivia Pope-Grant."

"I am sure you could, kid" Cyrus said with a laugh, "I am sure you could."

* * *

Olivia and Fitz stood outside the reception hall waving goodbye to Cyrus, James, Ella and the Grant children. As the car carrying them all left he wrapped his arms around Olivia and held her close. "Finally alone," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled, turning around to wrap her arms around his neck. They swayed silently for a few minutes, dancing to an imaginary tune.

Olivia looked up into his beautiful grey eyes and stroked his cheek. "Take me home, Mr. Grant."

Fitz signaled for the limo to be brought around and then looked down at Olivia, a wide smile on his face. Bending down slightly he swooped her up into his arms and headed towards the limousine.

"With pleasure, Mrs. Grant."

* * *

**A/N: I figured we could all use a little fluff to get us through what is sure to be some serious angst tonight. This is the last chapter of this particular story. I'm keeping it pretty PG so there will be no smutty wedding night. You can use your imaginations on that. :)**

**Enjoy the angst tonight!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Scandal. Nor do I own the lyrics to the song "At Last."**


End file.
